Heart Throb
by Vermillion Envy
Summary: -Have you ever wonderd why Sasuke shuts down every girl he meets? Well Here is the reason SasukeXOC
1. Sometimes life seems too quiet

~Haven't you always wondered why Sasuke shut down every girl that ever even showed intrest? Well-here's your reason~

The eight year old Sasuke ran home after a boaring day in the acadamy. _i have to hurry._ He thought, _Ifi don't-_

_"SASUKE!"_ He heard a farmilliar voice yell.

And there was the reason for his hurry standing on his porch one arm flailing above her haed trying to get his attention the other at her side. She was seven-yet already a genine. Her silver hair that ran just past her shoulders stuck up at randome lengthes creating a frame for her face.**(A.N. imagine Marluxia's hair from kh but silver)**.

He came to a stop infornt of her,panting, "Envy..you didnt leave..yet."

"Obviusly! i was waiting for you!" She said putting her hands on her hips. Only now did the young boy notice the light pink kimono she wore. It was obviously to big for her consitering it passed her hands yet fell of her shoulders.

"You look very um..pretty." he said with slight blush spreading over his cheecks. He looked up to see her vibrante red eyes looking back at him. She wasn't an Uchia-his parents had taken her in- but she used her own keka genki**(A.n. if i spelled that wrong sorry.)** to almost copy it from Itachi. Speaking of Weasle boy..

"How many times do i have to tell you,"He said putting down his ANBU mask to pullher sleves back to her shoulders,"You have to wear it like this or you-"

"Won't look like that stuck up Princess-Yeah I know." she finished crossing her arms.

Itachi sighed. "We're leaving soon little brother. I'll only be gone for two monthes max-Envy will be gone much longer-so say your good-byes."

Sasuke and his brother weren't much for good-byes, but if Sasuke wasn't going to see Envy for more than two mothes even..

"Here."She said holding out her hand. In it was a silver neaklaes with the japaness symbole for memory on the end. He took it then looked up at her with a confuzed face.

She tilted her head and put her pointer finger to her check bone. "So you don't forget..Your promise to me."

He noded. She leaned foward a placed a kiss on Sasukes cheeck. He blushed then she wispered into his ear, "You better not forget me Sasuke Uchiha-or there will be hell to pay."

"I won't. Not ever." And he pulled her into a hug-hoping she hadn't seen the tears that were begining to flow from his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

~~Current day~~

The now 17 year old Sasuke sat in Orochimaru's lab holding the same neakleas. "Not ever.."

"Sasuke!" Karins said breaking his train of thought.

"What?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"There's some girl-she said she's looking for you." _'A girl-oh god f its Sakura..' _"And she has the Sharingan."**(Sorry if thats spelled wrong too)**

At the moment he blamed it on curiosity but deep down he knew who it was.

_'Envy..'_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_**WOO! chapter one done! i know it was short but i'll make sure the next one is supper great. Keep it up with the love-reveiw-**_

**_-Vermillion Envy_**


	2. Into paralyzing silence

"There's some girl-she said she's looking for you."

_'A girl-oh god if its Sakura..'_

"And she has the Sharingan."

_'Envy..'_

**. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Envy POV**

I had finally found the stupid hide out. But moments after i arrived a saw a red haired girl arguing with a white haired male.

"Oi!" I yelled so they could hear me, "Is there a guy named Uchihaaround here?"

Both looked up at me with wide eyes. They didn't reply. The white haired male said something to the girl-who then ran off. My eyes trailed her in confusionfora moment before the male spoke.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" He asked gingerly resting his hand on the sword at his side.

I laughed a little. _'So he IS here'_"What makes you think I'm not looking for Itachi?"

He stiffened slightly, his eyes wideing by a fraction on an inch. "Are you?"

"No." i said bluntly. "But you shouldn't assume." He looked at me with wide eyes.

He shock his head and looked at me again. "Answer my question-What is it you want with Sasuke?"" He demanded.

"And if i don't tell you?"

He grinned showing off his sharp teeth and lunged forward. "I can always forceit out of you." He said gently pressing his blade to my throat.

Just kidding.

"You were saying?" I said a few feet away from him. Suddenly the clone i had created proofed into a cloud of smoke. I leaped forward and punched what i thought was the boy."Hu?" i said as the smoke completelycleared reveling nothing in front or near me but a puddle of water and his sword. "Where'dhe-"

I was cut off by arms trapping me against a mans chest. I tried to break free but i couldn't move. I realized then that the boy had turned INTO water and somehow reformed.

"You sure are a feisty one." He whispered into my ear sending warning shivers up my body. He laughed. "I might have to just keep you for myself hehehe."

"Suigetsu," a voice said causing the boy to tence and me struggle to look at the voice, "Release her,Now."

'Suigetsu' removed his arms letting me distance myself from him by a few feet. I looked up to see who had not only save me-but was who i was looking for.

No longer was he the same cute little boy that never stopped smiling. Now a completely different boy stood in front of me. He was taller,had longer hair though it was the same black, wore and open white shirt with blue fabric and a purple rope around his waist and black pants beneath. He wasn't smiling likei thought he would be-no he was just glaring at Suigetsu.

"Sasu..ke?" i asked quietly.

His onyx eyes moved from Suigetsuto me. He stared at me without any real emotion in his eyes. He looked as though he had never met me before. I sighed. "I can't believe i came all this way.."I said quietly practiclyhearing my heart break. "Do you even remember me Uchiha!" i said in anger. I closed my eyes deciding if i should kill him for not-

"You look different." he said gently grabbing the end of my hair. My eyes shot open at his sudden closeness and looked up. He was lightly smiling looking down into my red eyes. For a moment i forgot everything, where i was, why i was there. All i knew was that i had Sasukeback-even for just this little bit of time.

**Sasuke POV**

_I was right. _i thought stepping out of the hid out to see Suigetsuholding Envy against his chest-for his sakei hope for restriant. She looked different though. No longer did her hair flair at the ends but was now pulled up into two ponytails tied with black ribbons that's extra length hung loosely with her platinum locks. Her skin was still pail but now was almost sickly. As was her frame that was only worsened by the onyx black halter and loss black pants she wore-both looking as if they would fall off at any moment. The only thing that guarantied it was her was her burning red eyes.

"Suigetsu," my voice called causing the boy to look up at my angered glare, "Release her,Now." He did and she quickly moved away from him. I didn't remove my glare till i herd a quiet voice say my name. I looked at her a moment not believing that this girl who looked barely alive could be my Envy.

She sighed. "I can't believe i came all this way.."She said quietly. "Do you even remember me Uchiha!" She yelled before shutting her eyes tightly.

Before i realized it i was standing in front of her holding the end of the pony tail in my hand. "You look different." I whispered smiling lightly when her eyes shot up to met mine. _This was my Envy..no doubt about it._

_"_Suigetsu, Karin-Check on Jugo-makesure your racket didn't..Disturb him." i said not taking my eyes off the girl before me.

"But..Sasuke-kun.." Karin began.

"Go you two. Don't make me ask again." i threatened.

I heard their movementmymy eyes didn't wonder to makesure. "You really think I wouldn't remember?"

She scoffed. "You're looking at me like I was a complete stranger-what would you expect of me?"

I sighed. How could I not-she looked completely different than what I remebered.

"Though I can't really blame you." She said suddenly. "I probably look completely different than what you remember."

I blinked twice before pulling her closer and wrapping my arms around her. "Even now you still can read me that easily."

She gave off a nervous laugh but didn't pull away. "Well, We'll get to that later. But for now-" her own arms found their way to my back and pulled me closer. It was silent for a moment. Before she spokeagain. "I missed you so much Sasuke."

"Hn." i grunted back. She might be Envy but that dosen't mean I'll get all emotional for her...at least not now.

I felt soft rain droplets fall and pulled back enough to look at her face again. "Lets go-I know you don't want to get caught in the rain."

She looked at me for a moment the noded. I grabedher hand and pulled her into the hid out. Suddenly this place got a lot better.

**.. ... .. ... ... .. .. .. . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . .. .. . .. .. . .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . ..**

**Iknowthat was a weird way to end the chapter but I've been realybusy latlybut i needed to put up something. Hopefully more soon- thanks for your favorites,reveiwsand greatness-**

**PuNkPaNdAaLySsa13  
Hikari'sLight**

**An oreofor both of you. :D**


	3. Like the moonless dark

**Sasuke POV**

We made our way quickly through the base, Passing Karin on the way. I explained how Envy was an allie and to arrange a room for her. The red head was about to complain but my glare stoped her cold.

Envy and I continued without a word to my room. Not to say it was an akward silence but I would have liked it better if she didn't look so depressed with her silence. I wasn't sure where she had been all these years-one mission couldn't last 9 years right? But then again..

_"Leaving?" Sasuke said with a pout._

_"Yeah..I can't give you all the deatils," Envy answered, "Top Secret." _

_The two were walking home from the Hokaga tower. Envy was given a mission and was explaining it to the young boy._

_"Basicly though," She said fixing the leaf head band around her neck,"I'm suppose to pose as this princess girl for a long long time."_

_Sasuke looked down sadly. He wished they would promot her to jonin-she was strong enough to be one-so she could turn down the mission and stay with him. "Can't they..ya know..pick someone eles?"_

_She sighed. "I asked them to. They said I was the only one because she's our age-and I look alot like her. The only difference is our eyes, hair and aditude." She scoffed._

_"Hm?"_

_"She's a total witch! 'This girl's suppose to be me-psh-did you find her in a dumpster or something?'" She growled, "They're lucky _I _didn't kill her myself.."_

_"Wait!" Sasuke said suddenly alerted, "Someones gonna try to Kill You!"_

_"Relax-I'm stronger then them-I can defend myself fine!" She paused, "You should worry more about yourself then me."_

_He pouted. "If I'm gonna keep my promise I Have to worry about you."_

_She laughed. "I guess you're right...just..stay safe long enough to keep it..okay?"_

_He looked at her weird. "I'm gonna be in the village for the next couple of years-Plus I have Big Brother to protect me. I'll be fine." She looked sadened at his last comment. "You be carful okay?"_


	4. Sorry

Hi. Well...I feel kinda bad about this but I'm gonna stop writing this story. I lost intrset in Naruto of late and I can't force myself to write something knowing it'll be boring to me.

If anyone's intrested in finishing it PM me and I'll let you know the details.

Loves you all~

-Vermillion Envy


End file.
